The Admirers
by Miracle Vedilien
Summary: ******OLD (see bio)*****Love can hit in the strangest places sometimes. How do you know what's true and what's not? R&R!
1. The Club and The New Girl

Admirers

> > > > > > > **The Admirers**

A/N: Yeah. Erm... so here it is. My first attempt at a real fanfiction. I know it took me long enough so don't remind me, k? Please r/r! Say something! Anything. Just don't hurt my feelings, ok? No flames? Please? Actually, you _can_ flame, but don't just go and say something like "you suck," or "that sucks," or "this is stupid," _et cetera, et cetera_ (etc.). Give me a reason, so that you don't have to flame at me again. Or give me a suggestion. I do accept those (I may not necessarily like them, but I do accept and appreciate them. Why don't I like them? Because some Slytherin-aspect of mine tells me I must be perfect in everything I do- _the first time I do it._ *shruggs* What can I say? It's a pain in the butt, sometimes.). But don't rant and rave at me for five long paragraphs. I mean, no one likes having their feelings hurt right? You can however right 5 long paragraphs telling me I'm sweet, beautiful, kind, smart and funny! One paragraph about each adjective! *it's deadly quiet, and you can hear a cricket chirrping* Or not. **:(** *sob* I'm hurt! *Goes off to cry in her room*OK, I'm bak. When the man is telling his story, it's as if you're watching a movie, so the words you read isn't the actual way he's saying the story. Kinda like the movie, "The Princess Bride," which is a good movie, yet, even though I haven't read it, the book is probably better. Actually, I don't even know if there was a book, but if there is, it's probably better. Ugh! This is so off topic! Sorry! Where was I?   
Ah, yes the fanfic. Well, here ya go! Happy reading! And sorry about typos and grammatical or spelling mistakes! 

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. I do however own myself (I hope. I haven't sold my soul, as far as I know), Vimh (the voice inside my head), Capella Montefino, Jessica, and the story idea (I hope so, too. I really hope so). If this sounds like any other story you've heard, please don't get mad at me. I had no idea. Don't sue me either because you're wasting your time. I have like no money. Oh, yeah and the phrase "The story is about love"? That's from "Moulin Rouge," a very good movie mind you. Neither do I own or live in "The Princess Bride." Which I am very happy about, the living in part that is, not the owning part-that could have turned out very well for me. I mean who would want a name like "Princess Buttercup?" Or "Frezzik?" Or, get this, "Prince **_Humperdink_**?" (Those names belong to the movie) Not me! I like the story well enough, but I would not like living with ROUS (Rodents Of Unusual Size). Vimh: Shelly? Me:Yes? Vimh: Um... You're rambling again. Me: Oh, I am aren't I? *blushes- oh, wait! My skin's too dark to blush. Never mind* Sorry. Anyway, here's the story. *Goes off to teach the Vimh a lesson or two about interrupting a polite _interesting_ "conversation"-even when it's one-sided* 

===================================================================================== 

_A woman walked through an old village in the countryside. She wore a cloak with the hood pulled up so that it was imposssible to see her face. She saw a bench on which a man was sitting. He was also dressed in a cloak that covered his head and body completely. A sign stood next to him. It read: _Sit and listen to a wonderful story!_ Tired, she sat on the bench across from the man. She put a penny into the hat at his feet, waiting for the man to begin. He started to speak._

_"Hello, friend! Thank you for your kindness and time! I have the perfect story for you! A very special story. The story is about...love.This particular story is about a boy. And though the years have passed, this boy is still just that: a boy. And always will remain so, till his love comes back to him. His name was Colin Creevey." The man started._

_The woman frowned as the man continued._

_"You see, Colin was a nice boy. He never meant any harm to anyone. Yet, somehow, harm found him. And it hit him in a place where he would never forget: his heart. It left him heartbroken. Why, you ask? How? What happened?Well, friend, this story and time will tell you. His story began a while back..."_   


_And with that, the man's story was unraveled._

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

Colin walked through the halls, more than a little depressed. Yet, again, Harry Potter had treated him like a child. Eventually, he had gotten used to it. Of course, to Harry, he probably seemed like just another one. Another admirer, just like everyone else. Someone who was just plain annoying and was to be ignored. But Harry didn't know. He didn't know how much Colin admired him. How much he yearned to be just like Harry. How Harry was the center of his world. It was as if he was a planet in the solar system, with Harry as the sun. His life revolved around the boy who lived. He never thought about anything else ever since he met him. He wanted to be a photographer when he grew up... and take pictures of Harry Potter. His favorite color was green- the color of Harry's eyes. He had wanted to be in Gryffindor- Harry's house. Ok, so he was obsessed. But he wasn't the only one, he knew. There was that red-headed girl who was in Colin's grade and house, who always followed Harry around when she could. She was so lucky; her older brother was Harry's best friend. Colin envied her so. He tried to think of her name. Ah, yes, that was it. Ginny Weasley. 

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

_A small gasp escaped from the woman's throat. However, if the man noticed, he gave no sign of it, and continued on._   
__________________________________________________________________________________________________

Colin sighed. He didn't hate the girl. She was quite nice from what he knew of her, though he didn't know her very well. They weren't close friends, but, then again, they weren't enemies. It was funny how Colin knew people in other years better than Ginny. Suddenly, his thoughts were interrupted as, Colin bumped into someone. The girl who he bumped into dropped her books and papers flew all over the place. Fumbling, Colin knelt down to help her collect her papers. 

"I'm sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going." Colin said before he realized who it was. 

Ginny Weasley smiled and knelt down to help. "Oh, no. It's fine! Really! I should have been watching where _I_ was going! I guess I got a little lost in my own thoughts." She laughed. 

Colin was still picking up her papers, when he stopped. The last thing on the ground was a folder and on the front it said: HP Fanclub. _HP_?Colin wondered. _HP...Harry Potter! _He realised with a small gasp_._ Slowly he picked it up and they both stood up, Ginny daintily dusting herself off. 

"So, you're a fan of Harry Potter?" Asked Colin, handing Ginny her papers and the folder. 

"Yes, I think we can safely say I'm obsessed." Ginny giggled. 

Colin laughed."You could say the same about me!" 

Ginny grinned. "You're Colin, right? Colin... Creevney? 

"Creevey." Colin corrected her. 

"Oh, sorry," Ginny apologized. "I'm-" 

"Ginny Weasley," Colin interrupted. 

"Right. Ugh," Ginny made a face. "Now I feel horrible, you knowing my name and I not knowing yours!" 

"Oh, no it's fine! Besides you got half of my name right! Actually you'd've had the whole thing had the whole thing had you not added the 'n'!" 

"I know but, still...You're a Gryffindor fourth year! We're in not only the same house, but the same year! I should at least know your name! Mind you, most of my friends are fifth years rather than fourth years." 

"Well, I'm not _that_ social, so I guess we both have OK excuses." Colin wasn't really lying. He _wasn't_ social- with people he didn't feel like being social with. And people "he didn't feel like being social with" was practically his whole year. 

Ginny giggled again."I guess so!" 

"Ya know, Harry's going to be quite embarrassed when he finds out about your fanclub." 

"Well, at least it would be more attention than he usually gives me. I swear, he could be more interested in a bag of peas," said Ginny, frowning. 

"Yeah, well, I bet he would prefer proposing love to Draco Malfoy more than he would replying to my hellos every day." Colin said bitterly. "Though that might be interesting to watch." He added, trying to lighten the conversation more. 

Ginny bit her lower lip, holding back her laughter at that particular comparison.When she trusted her voice, she said,"Seems like we've both been stung by him." Her voice, to her relief, sounded a bit melancholy. 

"Yeah." They both fell silent. 

Colin broke the silence."So how many people've joined?" He didn't have to say what he was talking about. 

"Well, so far...one. Me." She pointed to herself, turning a slight shade of crimson. 

"Am I allowed to make it two?" Colin grinned (A/N: Colin wasn't trying to flirt. I just read it over and realised how much that sounded like flirting though so don't think it's anything like that. He never meant it in that way. Oh, and these A/Ns are breaks from the _whole_ story. Not just the story the man's telling, in case you were curious. Anyway, back to the story.) 

"You're allowed to try."Ginny teased, then explained. "You have to take a test to join `The Admirers.` That's the name of the club." 

"Well, then, hand over that test!" 

Ginny laughed and pulled out a paper, handing it to Colin. He skimmed it. It was full of questions about Harry that only someone who was pretty much obsessed could answer. 

"I'll get it back to you as soon as I can, but right now I think we're late for potions." 

"Oh, God! I forgot completely about it! Proffesor Snape is going to kill us!" 

"Then we had better hurry, hadn't we?" 

Ginny laughed."Last one there's a rotten egg!" And she took off towards the dungeons. 

Smiling gleefully, Colin ran after her, wondering what the heck they were going to do to avoid the Potions Master's infamous wrath when they got there, but not really caring all that much. 

> > > > > > > */\/*\/\*/\/*\/\*/\/*\/\*

When the two teenagers got there, panting, they stopped for a second to catch their breath. They looked at each other, grinning without any reason to. Indeed, Proffesor Snape giving them a detention and taking points from each of them was not a thrilling concept, and chances are that's what would happen, being that they were twenty minutes late for class, and that was only if they were lucky. When both were ready, Colin opened the door to Snape's chilly, dark, dungeon of a classroom. Not that their surroundings weren't already chilly or dark, but the Potions Classroom seemed to be worse, or maybe it was just the dread of going to Proffesor Snape's classroom. Colin didn't care how you looked at him, the nicest word he could use to describe Severus Snape was forboding (A/N: Tut, tut... Now, Colin... People do have different ideas about these things.*to reader* I personally don't think of Severus that way, but then again, what can you expect? He's a Gryffindor, hatred is to be expected. But if his nicest word to describe Severus is forboding, I don't even want to _hear_ what his **worst** is...And no I _don't_ know. What? Just 'cause I'm the author don't mean I know _everything_ that runs through the characters heads! Vimh: -_mumbling- _Some author you are. Can't even speak proper English. Me: Can too! Vimh: Can not! Me: Can too! Vimh: Can not!Me: Can too! Vimh: Can too! Me: Can not! Vimh: See? Me: I hate you.Vimh: Thank you. Me: Shut up.*goes off grumbling*) 

The duo was in luck. Snape was talking quietly to someone and the Slytherins all had their backs to them, so the only people who saw them were the Gryffindors and they weren't exactly going to tell on Colin and Ginny. Quietly, the two parted and slid into two empty chairs at two seperate parts of the room. Colin stretched his head up to see over the taller Gryffindors heads so he could see who Snape was talking to. It was Proffesor Dumbledore. Standing next to the two men was a tall girl who had to be about Colin's age. Silky, black wavy hair fell loosely down to her hips. She wore the same black robes that were part of the Hogwarts uniform, but she wore them as if they were gold. The boys in the room were staring, the girls glaring. Snape nodded and Dumbledore left the classroom. Snape turned to face the class. Everyone looked at him in rapt attention. 

"It seems we have a new student in your class this year. This is Capella Montefino. Her family recently moved to England from America for reasons of their own. She was at the top of every class in her old school, and she may easily be one of our best students here at Hogwarts, considering what dunderheads you all can be sometimes. She had a special sorting this morning, on her own in one of the teacher's offices. She was sorted into Slytherin." The Gryffindor boys' faces fell at this point, and some of them cursed. However, the Gyffindor girls' faces all looked a bit happier, though they still glared at Capella. The Slytherin group cheered, though most of the cheers came from the guys. Snape let them cheer a bit before continuing, "I hope that you will make her feel welcome. Capella, why don't you take a seat?" 

"Of course, sir." Her voice was beautiful. It would sound like spring, if spring had a sound. It was the kind of voice one would strain to hear. 

Colin hated her already. 

She sounded too sweet, too wonderful, too amazingly perfect. She was beautiful, anyone could see that from the way the torchlight fell on her pretty features, smart, if what Snape said was true, and undoubtedly talented. If she ended up in Slytherin, she had to be. Most of them were, but they were just to annoyingly busy to stop and realise that. Or they did realise and somehow, somewhere along the way, the thirst for power was planted in them and like a seed it grew, drinking in the knowledge that they could be great someday. Then somehow, they wanted more, thinking that the Ministry wouldn't give them enough. And that's when they turned. And then there were those like Malfoy, who was too busy with his own messed up life to realise that he was doing nothing, sitting there and letting the world go by. Of course, Colin couldn't blame him, not when he thought about who the boy had for a father. At least, that's how Colin figured it. He smiled, amused at his own ponderings. Why in the world was he wondering about Slytherins, when he himself was a Gryffindor? He turned his attention back to Capella. 

Every single Slytherin boy had to be staring at her. Not one was paying attention to the lesson. Certainly Snape had noticed? Colin turned his head to look at the Poitions Master, then nearly laughed at his own folly. Of course Snape had noticed! But they were Slytherins. So why should he care if they were listening or not? A voice in the back of his mind answered: Because if they don't listen, and they do something wrong, they'll get hurt. Certainly he care's about that? Another voice answered: Why should he? Hello! It's Snape we're talking about. The first voice answered: I suppose you're right. Colin told the voices to be quiet. It was slightly weird having parts of your brain disagree with you on things (a/n: Isn't it Colin? *glares at Vimh* Finally someone understands me!) , but Colin had gotten used to it. He had found lately, that he enjoyed writing quite a lot. But as he wrote, pdifferent ideas came to him and tended to bother him about things he said. (a/n: And this is getting dreadfully off subject) He was lost in his thoughts, thinking about this, when a loud voice pulled him out of his trance. 

"Creevey!" Snape barked. _Uh oh, _thought Colin_, here it comes. Please, please, say he didn't notice that we came in late._ No such luck. "Since you decided to come in twenty minutes late, perhaps you would be so kind as to answer a question on the potion we are studying today for the rest of the class?" 

_ Darn. _"Yes, sir." 

"What would happen if I added in the fluxweed before the aconite?" 

Colin hadn't been paying attention to one word Snape had said on today's potion. "Um..." 

"Well?" 

"I don't know." 

Snape raised an eyebrow. "You don't know." He repeated as if he didn't believe a student would dare to say that to him. 

"No, I don't, Proffesor. I'm sorry if that causes any problems for you, but I don't." Said Colin calmly. He knew he shouldn't have said that, but, for some reason, he didn't really care. 

"Are you trying to be smart with me, Creevey? Or do you simply wish to lose more points than you've already lost for Gryffindor?" 

"No, sir. I'm not trying to do anything, other than apologizing." 

Snape's voice was quiet, deadly, but Colin and the rest of the class heard him clearly. "Of course, you aren't, Mr.Creevey. Two points from Gryffindor for each minute you and Miss Weasley were late, ten points for your smart talk, and a detention for you both. Perhaps that will teach you a bit of respect for others and their time. The world does not run according to you, Mr.Creevey. I hope you do not and will not expect it to in the future. The same goes for you, Miss Weasley. I will assign you both your detentions after class. See me then. Now, then, back to today's lesson. And perhaps now, Mr.Creevey, you will be kind enough to join us. As I just stated, if I added the fluxweed before the aconite, the potion would turn into a deadly kind of poison, rather than the helpful healing draught it is meant to be. The same thing would happen if I added too much or too little an amount of any ingredient. For this reason, we won't be doing this exact potion today, but a potion that is quite similiar..." 

Colin looked over to see a very red-faced Ginny. He cursed. It was bad enough that he had gotten himself into trouble. The fact that he had gotten Ginny in trouble too made it ten times worse. Fifty points gone! And a detention! He cursed, again, then looked back at Capella who, to his horror, smiled at him, laughter in her bright eyes. Colin quickly looked away, blushing furiously, and started paying attention to Snape.   
  


About half an hour later, Proffesor Snape called the class' attention to Capella. "Notice class how Miss Montefino's potion isn't hissing, but is quite calm, and is a bluish-purple, rather than the red-violet stuff you lot are mixing up. This is because Capella added the lacewing flies and the knotgrass in alternately, and in small amountsrather than adding them in all together at the same time. Very good, Miss Montefino. Did you learn this at your old school?" 

"Actually, Proffesor, my class didn't do it, but my old proffesor insisted taht I work on a more complicated version of this potion among others during my own time, to get ahead. I found this one as quite easy." 

"Very good, very good," repeated Snape. "Ten points to Slytherin for your hard work." 

"Thank you, Proffesor." She smiled her gorgeous smile at him. 

_Show-off, _Thought Colin. _This is going to be a very long year. _He sighed and, for once, the annoying voices inside his head, that he had grown accustomed to hearing, agreed. 

____________________________________________________________________________________________________   


Meanwhile, somewhere on the Slytherin side across the clasroom, a Slytherin girl was watching Colin closely and carefully. Capella had listened and looked on in interest as Proffesor Snape had told Colin off. Capella had known it was coming. She had felt and seen Colin's gaze that had been steadily resting on her since the Proffesor had started his lecture. At first, Capella was watching merely because someone was getting in trouble, and it wasn't her. Somehow she found it enjoyable to watch. She knew that it was undoubtedly a sign of weakness and she was disgusted at herself for that, but she watched anyway. 

"Creevey!" Snape had yelled. "Since you decided to come in twenty minutes late, perhaps you would be so kind as to answer a question on the potion we are studying today for the rest of the class?" 

"Yes, sir." Came Colin's reply. 

"What would happen if I added in the fluxweed before the aconite?" _Easy_, Capella had thought, _he just said that it would turn the potion deadly. Of course, we weren't paying attention, were we, Creevey? Too busy staring at me in that oh, so rude way?_

"Um..." 

"Well?" 

"I don't know." _Ha! Here it comes, baby! Here it comes! _Capella had thought. 

Snape had raised an eyebrow. "You don't know." Capella was enjoying this immensely, till she heard the boy's smooth reply. 

"No, I don't, Proffesor. I'm sorry if that causes any problems for you, but I don't." Capella raised one of her own eyebrows. Here was this boy, already in deep trouble, and he dared to talk back to a Proffesor? And with that calm, relaxed attitude, too? _Well, well, well, Creevey. You have _my_ attention sparked. _And indeed he did. A boy who stood up to a Proffesor like that was hard to find now-a-days. 

"Are you trying to be smart with me, Creevey? Or do you simply wish to lose more points than you've already lost for Gryffindor?" _Gryffindor? _Thought Capella. _He's in Gryffindor?_ Hadn't she heard somewhere that Gryffindor was supposed to house the brave witches and wizards? _That explains more than it doesn't._

"No, sir. I'm not trying to do anything, other than apologizing." There came his voice again. So self-confident, so assure of itself. 

Snape's voice was quiet, deadly, but Colin and the rest of the class heard him clearly. "Of course, you aren't, Mr.Creevey. Two points from Gryffindor for each minute you and Miss Weasley were late, ten points for your smart talk, and a detention for you both. Perhaps that will teach you a bit of respect for others and their time." _Miss Weasley? She must be that girl who slipped in with him when they came in late. Darn. That must mean he's not single. It wouldn't be a wonder if he wasn't, though, _Capella thought. _No matter. I am a Montefino. As a Montefino, I get everything I want. And right now I want Creevey. _Snape continued."The world does not run according to you, Mr.Creevey. I hope you do not and will not expect it to in the future. The same goes for you, Miss Weasley. I will assign you both your detentions after class. See me then. Now, then, back to today's lesson. And perhaps now, Mr.Creevey, you will be kind enough to join us. As I just stated, if I added the fluxweed before the aconite, the potion would turn into a deadly kind of poison, rather than the helpful healing draught it is meant to be. The same thing would happen if I added too much or too little an amount of any ingredient. For this reason, we won't be doing this exact potion today, but a potion that is quite similiar..."   


"Well, there's your first taste of Proffesor Snape," said a girl next to her, who had introduced herself as Jessica. "Though you needn't worry too much about getting in trouble with him. As the Head of the Slytherin House, he tends to favor members of his house. So, as Slytherins, we get better grades, get away with things in class that the other houses would lose points for, we don't get told off, and he doesn't embarass us in front of others, unless we ourselves embarass him." 

"He sounds charming." Capella said sarcastically. 

"Doesn't he? Hey, we get special privelages; _I'm_ not complaining." 

"Yep! No complaints here, either." Said Capella. "Do you happen to know the name of that guy who got in trouble?" 

"Sure. It's Colin Creevey. Annoying boy, if you ask me. He's a Gryffindor who worships Harry Potter. That's another thing. As part of Slytherin, you can't be friends with Potter." 

"Why not?" 

"Because he's Gryffindor's seeker. He's the guy who broke Slytherin's winning streak. Slytherins, especially Draco Malfoy, and Snape despise him. Believe me, if you want to survive your first year at Hogwarts as a Slytherin, do _not_ get close to Potter. Big no, no." 

"Thanks, I'll keep it in mind." 

"No problem. Anyway, let me tell you about Draco Malfoy. He has got to be the cutest guy to walk the planet..." 

Jessica went on about this while Capella nodded her head and looked like she was paying attention. It was a skill she was quite used to doing, since she often did it in class so that the teachers thought she was paying attention, when in fact her mind was somewhere else completely. Currently it was focused on Colin. He looked over at her and she smiled her most winning smile at him. His skin turned crimson and he quickly looked away. _Colin Creevey, huh? Well, Colin, from this moment on I am the biggest Harry Potter fan you'll have ever met. You'll be mine Colin. Watch, just watch. I am a Montefino, and I get anything I want. So I shall have you._

______________________________________________________________________________________________________   


_The woman was intrigued. She had heard this story before. She almost laughed, and even though she held it in, she did smile despite herself. She had _indeed_ heard this story before, but to hear it in such detail... She was horrified when the man stopped._

_ "What's wrong?" She asked, worry in her voice._

_ "Nothing, my dear, nothing! Why do you ask?"_

_ "You stopped in the middle of the story. I thought something might have happened."_

_ "Oh, no, nothing's wrong! I'm just finished for today."_

_ "Finished!" Exclaimed the woman. "But you've barely begun the story. Whatabout Colin, and Ginny, and Capella?"_

_ "Ah, well, you know. Things happen to them, Colin's heartbroken and he's left a poor broken man. Now, I really must go. Thank you for listening, goodbye!" The man got up, picked up his sign and his hat, turned around, and started to leave._

_ "Please, will you go on with the story a bit? I'm enjoying it so much."_

_ Unbeknownst to the young woman, a twinkle appeared in the man's eyes. So she was enjoying the story? Maybe he should go on with it..._

_ "Well..." The man sounded as if he was wondering if he should go on or not. The woman prayed he would..._

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________   


A/N: Well? Well? Did you like it? Huh? Shall I, or rather the man, go on with the story? Who are the man and the woman? Just some random people on the street? Will you ever find out? 

It all depends on if you review or not! 

Flames like the ones I stated earlier go to burn those people who are trying to ban Harry Potter and the fire they form goes toward melting my marshmellows for Vimh's and my s'mores! So there!!!!!!!!! 

Oh and, for those of you are interested who Vimh is, go read my other "fanfic." And I myself am American, so don't think I'm trying to dis them or anything. Capella is taken off a girl I met in third grade, who was a pain in the butt. Thankfully she moved to Washington, D.C., but she still gives me nightmares. Crazy, huh? 

OK, I'm done. Bye!.....................................................................................................................Are you still here? Why aren't you down at that little down at the bottom and reviewing?!?!?!?!?   


> > > > > > > > > |   
|   
|   
|   
| G   
| O   
|   
| R   
| E   
| V   
| I   
| E   
| W   
| !   
| !   
|   
|   
|   
|   
|   
V

  
  



	2. Capella 's Ways

The Admirers-chapter 2

> > > > > > > > **The Admirers**

A/N: Hi! It's me again! This chapter isn't really a...well...a chapter. It's more of a thank you to those of you who decided to review. I decided to add a short part to add on since I'll be leaving for another three weeks starting tomorrow. Though, I don't know if this addition is a good thing because it'll probably be a cliffhanger. *groans from around the room* I'm sorry!   
Erm... yeah...well...On to other things. Thank you DSky-I hate the word proffesor. I always spell it wrong. Vimh: Erm... Miracle? Me: Yeah? Vimh: You spelled professor wrong again. Me: Ugh!   
Anyway...I said I wouldn't post again until five people had reviewed, but since I said that when I reviewed for myself (pretty pathetic, huh?) I decided that the 4 I got (not counting my own) would have to work.   
Thank you to all my reviewers!...DSky, Kimmy Larisa KRACILT , CardcaptorMisty, and Mirai^!   
So, that's about it...onto my fun Disclaimer! 

Disclaimer: I own Jessica, Capella, Vimh, and the plot (I hope), so far. The phrase used in the last chapter ("I swear, he could be more interested in a bag of peas.") is mine by the right of the fact that I myself used it to describe someone who dnaced with me at camp. I asked him to dance, and "I swear he could have been more interested in a bag of peas!" I think his name was Matthew (not the same one I mentioned in Vimh), or maybe it was Michael...It was the last dance of the night, and I really felt like dancing with someone so I asked the nearest guy who was taller than me (there weren't many of them). Michael, or Matthew, turned out to be the guy I asked. So, Matthew, Michael or whatever you call yourself, I have one thing to say to you: "You could have siad no when I asked! I did'nt force you to dance with me!" OK, I'm done. Anyway, that's my phrase so don't you take it!   
I don't own the Harry Potter characters, yadda, yadda, yadda. _Don't sue!_

OK, so here's the next part!   
___________________________________________________________________________________________________   


> > > > > > > **_Chapter 2. Capella's Ways_**

_"Well," Repeated the man. "Fine, but just once. Don't let anyone else know."_

_"I won't," assure the woman._

_The man set down his things again, and picked up his story where he had left off._

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________

The rest of potions passed uneventfully. Colin worked on the test Ginny had given him during his next class, History of Magic (a/n: I think that's the name. I forgot it and I don't feel like checking the books right now. I'm too lazy. It's Binns' class). 

_24. What color were Harry's dressrobes at the Yule Ball this year?_

_Easy, _thought Colin, _Green._

He wrote it down and moved onto the next. 

_25. What was Harry's mother's maiden name?_

_Evans._

_26. How long is Harry's wand, and what is it made of?_

_Holly and phoenix feather, 11 in. _(a/n: Hmm...Wonder how he knew that... Actually, I don't think I want to know...) 

And so he continued until the last question, number 30 (What are the names (first and last) of the muggle relatives Harry lives with?) 

Colin filled this in easily. 

_Vernon, Petunia, and the very fat, very hideous, Dudley Dursley. _(Colin had eavesdropped on more than one of Harry's descriptions of his relatives.)   
____________________________________________________________________________________________________

_The woman chuckled. The man grinned and continued._   
____________________________________________________________________________________________________

By the end of class, he had finished the whole test. "Ginny!" He called whe he finally saw her after class. He tried to catch up with her. She stopped and turned around. 

"Yeah, Colin?" 

"Here." He handed her the paper. 

"Finished so quickly? Wow. You _are_ obsessed." 

"True to my word." 

"Indeed,(a/n: I love the word indeed. Don't be surprised if my characters say that a lot.) you are. Look, I'll check this and get back to you, OK? Though, I'm sure you passed it and even if you didn't, I think I'd still probably let you join, seeing how low we are on members." 

Colin laughed. "Sure, thanks.What's your next class?" 

"Muggle studies, you?" 

"Oh, Divination." 

"Ugh, good luck!" 

"Thanks. I'll need it. So I'll see you at lunch?" 

"Yeah." 

"OK, then, bye." 

"Bye!" She turned walked away from Colin leaving the boy gazing at her as she left. He sighed, then shook his head as if to clear it. Turning around, he made his way to the Divination tower.   
___________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Capella fared well in the D.A.T.D.A. classroom. The new proffesor, Proffesor Spalartan (Quick Disclaimer-or rather Claimer: Proffesor Spalartan is mine.), was very strict indeed (a/n: indeed again). Strict wasn't a problem for Capella. It never had been and it wasn't now. All she had to do was turn on the charm.(a/n: If this were a movie the song "Perfect Day" would start playing. I don't know who it's by. It's not mine, and it's in the movie _Legally Blonde_. If you know it, try humming it as you read. It might help.) 

"The subject today class, are werewolves. Can anyone tell me how to harm a werewolf?" (I know it's kinda late to do werewolves, but they're the only things I know about. I read a lot of stories about them before.) 

A tall youth raised his hand. 

"Yes, Mr. Jinkes?" (Claimer: Jinkes=mine) 

"Hit it on the head?" 

"Though that might work if you were extremely lucky, Mr. Jinkes, that is incorrect. Anyone else?" 

"Yes, Miss Montefino?" 

"I would have to say, "Capella paused, sounding perfectly sweet. "A weapon made of pure silver?" (a/n: Bare with me here people. It's been two, three years since I read these werewolf books.) 

"Yes, Miss Montefino. You are correct. Because of the way the animal is built..." 

Capella smiled smugly. This year would be easy. Very easy, indeed. (a/n: Indeed again... music ends, by the way)   
___________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Colin made his way through the Great Hall, eyes searching for Ginny. _Stop it_, he told himself. _You're acting like a fool_. Why was he making such a big deal out of it? It was just a stupid club... But something, probably another voice, told him it wasn't just the club that made him feel so funny inside... 

"Colin!" He turned around to see Ginny waving him over to sit next to him at the other end of the Gryffindor table. 

He walked up to her. "Ginny, hi." 

"Um... Here's your test results." She handed him a paper as he sat down. 

"Did I pass?" He asked without looking at them. 

"With flying colors!" 

"That's great!" 

"Yeah! So I was thinking that maybe we could meet later at the library?" Ginny looked moe energetic all of a sudden. 

"That'd be fine." 

"Great! So I was thinking about the club..." Ginny started off enthusiastically. Between bites of food, Colin and Ginny quickly went over the rules and regulations and started talking about the layout of the club.   
  


Meanwhile, Capella watched them, nonplussed. _So you think you're all that, Weasley? Hmm... we'll see about that. Just wait, one session in the library and I'll know all there is to know about Harry Potter._   
____________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Thud! _Capella slammed what had got to be her fiftieth book shut. _Ugh! _She thought. _This is great! Not one book is any different! If I have to read how Harry Potter bravely saved the muggle and wizarding world one more time, I'll scream!!! _She held her head in her hands and looked over to a table not too far away where Colin and that Weasley girl were having one heck of a time together. _Fine, maybe I don't know everything about Harry Potter, but I will still have Colin!_   
She picked up a piece of paper that had fallen from the duo's table. 

_The Admirers._

_Hmmm... Well, well, well...The Admirers? I _will _have Colin.And now I know exactly how._

Capella was in luck. Ginny got up, and got ready to go. It looked like Colin was staying a little later. 

When she left, Capella got up, and walked over to Colin, sliding down in Ginny's now vacant seat. Turning on the charm, she smiled. "Hi! You're that boy from Potions, right? Colin Creevny?" 

Colin looked at her. "Creevey." 

"Oh, oops! How idiotical of me! I'm _so_ sorry." She had meant to mess his name up 

Colin fought to stop a grimace. Her accented, American voice, did not sound sorry at all. "That's OK. Can I help you?" 

"Well, I found this on the ground." She held up the paper. Colin took it from her. " I was wondering if I could join?" 

"That's not up to me. You'll have to ask Ginny. But I have to go." Colin started to pack up. 

"OK, thanks! Oh, and I was just wondering if you could help me with my homework sometime, being as I'm new and all?" Colin got up and began to walk towards the door. 

"Sure, whatever." Colin tried to brush her off. It didn't work. 

She followed him out the door. "Oh, thank you! That would be great!" She put a hand on his shoulder. 

Colin shrugged it off. He had had enough. "Look, you're a Slytherin, right?" 

"Yes? And?" 

"Then, just go ask one of them to help you. I'm sure they'd be willing to help you! As for the club, I don't know why you'd want to join. It's a Harry Potter fanclub." 

"What's wrong with it being a Harry Potter fanclub?" 

"Nothing, never mind. Are you finished? 'Cause I have to go." 

"Yeah. Sure." 

Colin turned around, Shaking his head. Thoroughly digusted, he walked away. 

Capella stood there, totally blown off for the first time in her life. She didn't believe it. And yet at the same time, she knew that it was true. _Congratulations, Capella. _She thought. _You just experienced what it feels like to be a Slytherin. _ She turned around and walked toward the Slytherin tower, completely and utterly abashed for the first time in a very long time.   
__________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

The next morning Capella got to the Great Hall early. She watched as the students filled in, her eyes peeled for the one she sought. Finally, she saw a flash of red. She got up and walked over to the youngest Weasley, pasting on her best smile. "Hi!" 

Ginny turned to look at her. "Hi, do I know you?" 

"No, but that's OK, since I'm new around here I wanted to get aquainted with people. Um... I heard you had a club?" 

"Yeah, I did! Would you like to join?" 

_Bingo._ "Yeah, sure! That would be great!" 

"OK, here. Just take this test and give it to me. If you pass you're in!" 

"Really, it's that simple?" _Ya gotta love those acting classes Mom took me to last summer, _thought Capella. 

"Yep." 

"OK, give me two weeks? I'll have it back to you by then, I promise. I'd give it to you sooner but I'll be so busy with catch-up work and all." 

"Sure, that's fine!" 

"Oh, thanks! Bye!" 

Capella walked away grinning smugly. Ginny looked after her with an odd look on her face. _ That's strange, _she mused. _We never exchanged names. And I could swear she's a Slytherin... Oh, well._ Ginny shook her head and turned back to her friends.   
_________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Later that day, Capella was sitting in the owlery (a/n: Probably didn't spell that right. someone tell me in their review, ok?). She finished her letter and read it to herself. 

_ My dear cousin Bree,_

> _How are you? Is life well? How is Aunt Hyreta? I hope you and she are well, and that life is good. It's OK for me. Listen, I have a favor to ask of you. I know you are an avid fan of Harry Potter. I had a couple of friends bet I couldn't answer these questions, and I need your help. Could you send me the answer to these questions? Thank you ever so much.___
> 
> _ Fondest wishes,_   
_ Capella_   
__

"Perfect." Capella tied the letter to the leg of one of the owls then sent it off. She leaned against a wall and watched it fly away, smiling to herself. Perfect was most certainly the... well... the perfect word to describe the way things were going for her. Colin was as good as hers.   
________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

_The man hesitated.___

_"You aren't stopping...are you?" Asked the woman, worry in her tone again.___

____________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Is he stopping? Is he?   
Well, you all get to find out... in three weeks! I'm sorry y'all! I have to go! Writing camp so I can make all this better for you. Be patient and while I'm gone, review! Oh and when you review, tell me what you think of how I write, if you can, k? How I can improve or about the quality of my work. You could do that by maybe telling me how old you think I am from my writing, k? Thank you! 

Disclaimer: I do not own the HP characters as I stated. I do not own "Perfect Day" or _Legally Blonde. _Proffesor Spalartan, Mr. Jinkes, and Hyreta, Bree, and Capella Montefino are mine. Including the whole of the Montefino family. 

OK, I'm exhausted. Night, night! (Excuse my typos, it's about 1 o'clock in the morning. I hope, no I pray I haven't done anyhing to bad.)   
  


GO REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
  
  



	3. Quidditch and Love

**The Admirers**

**A/N:**   
Vimh: Yay! I get to say the A/N today!!!!!!!!! OK, um.... say what do you say in these things, again?   
Vimhaletta: You're supposed to say everything Miracle told you to.   
Vimh: Oh, right. Erm... yeah. What _did _she tell me to say anyway?   
Vimhaletta: You never listen do you?   
Vimh: No. Why? Am I supposed to?   
Vimhaletta: *sigh* No, you aren't genius. *rolls eyes and shakes head* You're supposed to thank everyone for reviewing.   
Vimh: Oh. Thanks to everyone who reviewed.   
Vimhaletta: Tell them all that Miracle is sorry for the delay in the chapter, she went to WAY too many camps and she was confused on what to do with the plot since everyone kept telling her to do the story differently, and she's sorry she couldn't make it on time for the chapter.                               
Vimh: Oh, OK. Miracle-   
Vimhaletta: They heard me, Vimh.   
Vimh: Oh.    
Vimhaletta: Why don't you just let me take it from here?   
Vimh: Oh, fine.   
Vimhaletta: Thank you. OK. Hi, everyone! Like I said, Miracle went to a LOT of camps this summer, somewhere around 5-she had 3 weeks to herself-, and she's so sorry she didn't get this up earlier. She was hoping to put this up a while ago, but she found out when she got home from the three-week camp that guess what? She was going to basketball camp! Yay! Not. And then, when she got back from Public Speaking camp she had about a week to do ALL her summer reading and to get school supplies. And then, wouldn't you know it? She had to go to –yipee! - school! So you can blame her teachers for doing this evil to her and not allowing her to finish this chapter earlier. Um, anyway, like I said, she went to public speaking camp last week, and she made this totally cool friend named Elizabeth, so she has a shout out to her…Thank you to all her reviewers thus far. She has a list at the bottom. She hopes you enjoy the next chapter. Maybe you'll spread the word about her story. She will not put up the next chapter until the number of the nice little reviewing boxes on the nice reviews screen add up to about, oh, maybe 20 to 30. Let's just say 25, OK? Thanks!  DO NOT FLAME!!!!!!!!! Unless you are giving constructive criticism. OK? Everyone clear? Good!  Now for some notes about the story:

_Note to readers on story:_

_ Capella doesn't end up coming out so mean in this. She seems more… human… and bearable. _

_That's because I decided that she sounded too evil, and I guess no one is really that horrible –unless you're Voldemort, and, believe me, she is _no_ Voldemort. Mean, yes, but even the annoying brat I knew at school isn't Voldemort. She's more of a young Draco Malfoy and her mother's Lucius._

_Yeah, that works. Lucius and Lucius Jr. Perfect… I finally figured out how to describe Bridget! She's the annoying brat by the way._

Go read the fun disclaimer! Vimh, you can do the disclaimer.   
Vimh: Thank you. 

  
**_Disclaimer:_**   
Vimh: *reading from a piece of paper* Capella Montefino, and the rest of the Montefino family (Including Hyreta and Bree) are hers. Professor Spalartan and Mr. Jinkes are also hers. We are Miracle's messed up voices. Oh, here's a note from her: 

_For the disclaimer:_   
_Note to readers: I own the voices inside my head. Besides, why would you _want_ them anyway?_

Vimh: Hey! Miracle! Ugh! Anyway, Miracle does not own any of the Harry Potter characters *squints at paper* yadda...yadda... yadda?   
Vimhaletta: In other words, she's tired of saying she doesn't own something half the world knows she doesn't own anyway.   
Vimh: Oh, OK. Hey wait, that's it? That's cheap! _You _got to read a whole paragraph!   
Vimhaletta: That's 'cause _I_ listened, Mr. "Why? Am I supposed too?"   
Vimh: But-but- Aww! That's not fair! I'm leaving! *Stomps off*   
Vimhaletta: Vimh! Don't be such a baby! *sigh* I'd better go get him. In the meanwhile, here's the story! Enjoy!   
__________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

**Chapter 3- Quidditch and Love**

_"No, of course not," replied the man. "I was just going to ask you a question."_

_"Oh, ok." _What could he possibly want to know from me?_ The woman wondered._

_"What do you do?"_

_"What do I do?" The woman repeated, surprised._

_"Yes, you know, what's your job?"_

_"I work for a newspaper."_

_"Oh, OK."_

_"Why?"_

_"Just curious. Anyway, back to the story. Two weeks come and go quickly, and _The Admirers_ is doing quite well. OK, so it still had two members, but Colin and Ginny were working hard and they didn't really want a huge club. It would be too hard to manage. Capella easily made it to the top of her classes, and was soon one of Professor Snape's favorite students, in fierce competition with Draco Malfoy. Capella has been spending her free time planning how to get Colin, and flying on the Quidditch field, but she won't open her eyes for a moment so that she can realize she has a serious admirer herself."_   
____________________________________________________________________________________________________

Capella sighed as she flew on her Firebolt, zooming across the field on a lovely Sunday afternoon. She loved flying. She loved way the air rushed past her face, blowing through her long black hair. She never got tired of the way flying made her feel free and away from the rest of the world. She had, for once, stopped planning on _how_ she would get Colin, and instead was daydreaming about what would happen when she _had_ him. He would look quite nice to the rest of the family, and she couldn't wait to see her cousins' faces when she brought home such a good-looking boy. And Colin was definitely good-looking. She smiled. Now if only that letter would come back from Bree, and quickly! _Oh, well_, she thought. _ I still have one more day. _ With that she returned to her daydreams. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Somewhere nearby. Capella had an audience. Draco Malfoy stood on the field below with the captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team, Marcus Flint.

"She's good," commented the Flint. When there was no reply, Flint turned his head to look at Draco.

"She's OK," commented Draco. "Her grip on the broom is all wrong though. And she doesn't turn quickly enough." Actually, Capella's grip was one of the best he'd seen in a while- including his own - and her turns were sharp, quick, and clean, just the way a Seeker's turns were supposed to be.

"And I suppose you do?" Asked Flint, raising an eyebrow at his seeker. He made no effort to hide the blatant insult. Why should he, when practically the whole Slytherin house blared in Draco's face? They hadn't won a game in ages. Well, maybe once or twice- through sheer dirty play or when they went against Hufflepuff. If they were lucky, they won against Ravenclaw once in a blue moon.

Draco glared, but made no comment at the insult.

Flint continued. "She really would do well at being Seeker. I'd like to see what she can do."

"Well, we already have a Seeker, don't we Flint? We don't have to worry about that."

"Oh, for crying out loud, Malfoy! We haven't won a game in God knows how long! You know that! We don't have a bloody chance at the Quidditch Cup this year, and you know that!"

"So you're saying I'm a miserable Seeker?"

"I'm saying that if this team doesn't shape up before our next match, we've as good as lost. And yeah, now that I think of it, you _are_ a pretty miserable Seeker."

Draco got a bit irritated at the last comment, even though he _had_ brought it upon himself. "How am I supposed to help it if Potter is so bloody good at everything? Potter, wonder-boy extraordinaire."

Flint scoffed at this. "If you were good enough, you could win against him. Now, I'm sick of this conversation. It's pathetic to hear you attempt to back yourself up. Call her down."

Draco crossed his arms. No way. If Flint wanted her as Seeker so badly he could call her down himself.

"Now, Draco."

Draco sighed and did as the older boy told him. "Capella!" He called, cupping his hands around his mouth. "Capella Montefino!"

"_Thank_ you," said Flint. The two of them watched as the figure in the sky started heading down.

"Snape will skin you for this, you know?" Draco hissed.

Flint matched his tone. "Oh, and why is that?"

"She's a girl!" They'd never had girls on the Slytherin team. Not now, not ever!

"I highly doubt that Snape will care about that when we win an actual game for once and not out of pure luck."

"I don't believe you're thinking of letting a _girl_ onto the team." Commented Draco in a last attempt to save his position.

"Oh, and what's so wrong about that?" Capella had alighted quietly and caught Draco's last remark.

"Nothing," said Flint, taking over. "Ignore Draco. He's just being a pain."

Draco shot Flint a death-glare.

"Mmm-hmm," said Capella, raising an eyebrow. "So, may I ask why you so rudely interrupted me?" This had better be important. _No one_ interrupted her at home when she was flying unless it was urgent.

"Well, I was wondering… what do you think of joining the Slytherin Quidditch team?"

Capella looked a bit shocked. Actually she only _looked shocked. She really wasn't that surprised. She __had made the team at her old school and she knew she had excellent flying skills. She feigned surprise, though. It wouldn't do to look arrogant. "Really? Me?"_

"Yeah, I was thinking maybe…as Seeker."

"Sure! Why not!"

"Great. You're great on a broom. Let's see how you do with actually catching a ball."

"OK…"

They walked off, leaving a smoldering Draco behind them.

~*~*~*~

            Later that evening, Capella walked into the Slytherin common room, after an hour of showing Flint her skills at catching first tennis balls, then ping-pong balls, then finally the Snitch. She was greeted by a very happy group of Slytherins. Flint seemed to have gotten ahead of her and told them all the news. Capella laughed and greeted them happily, then settled down to do work ahead. She was working on a Potions Essay she knew was due in a week, when Jessica came running over.

"I heard the good news, Capella! Congrats!" She squealed.

Capella laughed at her friend's antics. "Thanks, Jess." She used the nickname that the girl's friends called her.

"So, what's he like?"

"What's who like?"

"Marcus Flint! The Slytherin Quidditch Captain! Isn't he so cute?"

Capella rolled her eyes. "He's dashing," she said jokingly.

"Yeah, he's such a dream…" Jessica went off into another of her fanciful reveries. Capella started to work again when her friend snapped out of her daydream. "I've gotta go. I'll meet you up in the dorm, ok?"

"OK."

The other girl started to leave, but she stopped and turned around. "Oh yeah, I was just at the owlry. This came for you." She dropped a letter on Capella's lap, and then left. 

            Capella opened her letter and read the parchment inside. It was from Bree. 

_Dear Capella,_

_Here are they answers to the questions. Sorry it took so long. Had to smuggle it out. Mom won't let me send any mail since I'm grounded. It really sucks. Anyway, it was nice to hear from you. You have to write me more! Good luck with your friends. And if they give you any trouble, tell me. I'll take care of them for you. _

_                                                                                                                            Fondest wishes,_

_                                                                                                                                                 Bree_

Capella smiled. She could only imagine what Bree had done _this time to get grounded. And she knew that her cousin's playful threat to her "friends" could very well be as serious as a reprimand from Capella's father and those were not to be taken lightly._

She looked at the second piece of parchment. Sure enough, there were the answers. Great. She would give these to that brat, Weasley, tonight at dinner. She put them away for later, and got back to work on her potions essay.

A little while later, Capella looked up from her work, feeling like someone was looking at her. Her eyes met Draco Malfoy's, former Slytherin seeker. She expected him to be mad, but he didn't look like he was. He just stared at her the way all the other boys did. She sent him a gorgeous smile, then got back to work. Jessica had been right, now that she thought of it; he _was kind of cute. In a strange, bad boy kind of way._

~*~*~*~

            The next morning, Ginny sat with Colin. She was going over Capella's results with him; the girl had turned them in yesterday at dinner.

"So you're sure she got 100%?" Colin asked the same question in a different form for about the fifth time that meal.

"Positive, Colin."

"We could check it again and-"

"Colin, for crying out loud! We've already gone over it together five times! Not including the two times I went over it by myself! You seem to actually _not want her to be part of the club…"_

_The woman laughed at this part in the story and the man paused and chuckled a bit, as if remembering a fond memory, before continuing on…_

The look on Colin's face told her that her last comment was true. 

"I know she's a Slytherin, but you gotta figure, if _she's joining a __Harry Potter Fan Club, she's __gotta be better than Malfoy."_

"Or she could be attempting to blow the club off."

Ginny laughed. "Don't be so pessimistic, Colin!"

"Who's being pessimistic? I'm not being pessimistic!" Colin said innocently.

She laughed again. "Right. And that's exactly why you're giving me puppy eyes right now?"

"Exactly!"

"Colin Creevey, you are completely insane!" She exclaimed before bursting into a fit of giggles.

~*~*~*~

            Capella watched the two laughing happily from the Slytherin table. She had managed to snag a seat where she could keep the two in plain sight. So this was how Weasley wanted to play? Fine. She was game.

~*~*~*~

            Capella herself was being watched. Draco Malfoy sat at the head of the Slytherin table, a spot frequently reserved for him. Since he was no longer seeker and would no longer lose any games for Slytherin, everyone had returned to sucking up to him because of his father's status. Now he sat, his eyes intently watching Capella.  Sure he was pissed off that she had stolen his spot on the team, but the anger had died away quickly. How could he be angry at someone who was so… perfect? She was so wonderful, so beautiful, so smart. _What the heck are you saying, Draco? He had been wondering lately if he'd lost his mind. He was thinking thoughts that he shouldn't have thought and writing things he shouldn't have written lately.  Just yesterday he had been daydreaming about her and mindlessly writing as he did so. When he looked down to see what he had been doing, he was shocked to see love poems cover the page. He had, of course burned the papers. If Pansy or his father found out he was doing something so insane… Draco shivered at the thought and pulled his eyes away from Capella. No use thinking about the girl. She'd never care for him anyway. Not even his own mother did._

"Draco, did you hear about…"

Draco jerked out of his thoughts and turned his head to talk to the boy who tried to engage him in a conversation.

~*~*~*~

            Colin headed to his next class, Defense Against the Dark Arts, with thoughts of Ginny floating about his head. She was so wonderful. Everything she did was perfect. Every move she made was adorable in its own way. She was gorgeous. And she was so smart! She made everything look so easy. But the one thing about her that was his favorite part was her heart. She always knew how to make him smile, make him laugh. She taught him to not look at the world so darkly and love everything for what it really was. The past two weeks had been some of the best he'd ever had. He sighed. 

_Colin Creevey, a voice said inside his head, __I do believe you like__ her!_

 He rolled his eyes. _Well, of course I like her! She's a good friend-_

_ No, not in that way, interrupted the voice. __I mean like__ like her._

_ To this Colin snapped:  __I have no idea what you're talking about, then quickly silenced his thoughts as he entered the classroom._

He did, however, add one thought before Professor Spalartan started the lesson. _Besides, she'd never like me._

_The woman gasped. But she'd thought-_

_"Is there something wrong?" Asked the man._

A/N: Me: Yay I'm back! And I finally finished it! 

So? What'd'ya think? Hmmm? Who are the woman and the man? Think you know? (You probably figured it out ages ago…) Email me here: faerie1124@aol.com

Anyhow, I hope you liked the story. Love is in the air! ::grin:: ::yawn:: I'm tired. I'm going to bed. Night!

GO REVIEW!!!!!!!!! PLEASE!!!!!!!!! I BEG OF YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
